Donna Keppel
Donna Olivia Keppel is the main protagonist of the 2008 remake of Prom Night. She is an orphaned girl and is protrayed by Brittany Snow. Her Story Donna was the objection of sadistic serial killer Richard Fenton's obsession, even sexually fantasizing about; something that greatly disgusted her. Her family, greatly distrubed by his behavior, had a restraining order against him. Furious, he attacked her family, killing her parents and her 11-year-old brother. Donna became horribly tramutized from the events. After the grizzly murders, she went to live with her aunt and uncle. When her prom came, she felt finally ready to move on and enjoy her life again. But those hopes and dreams would be dashed when many of her friends met their demise, (save one friend), at the hands of Richard Fenton. Richard Fenton began his murder spree on those, like any natural stalker by killing those that got in his way. The first were obviously Donna's parents who saw him for what he was, a sexual predator. He then most likely murdered her younger brother Joey either to get rid of him as a witness or to make that he was all Donna had "left". Donna returned home unwittingly from the movies with her friend, Lisa Hines that night and witnessed her mother's demise. She was then taken in by her caring and loving Aunt and Uncle who prepared her for her senior prom. Prom Night Donna was best friends with Lisa Hines, Claire, Michael and Ronnie Heflin of Bridgeport High School. Donna was also dating fellow Bridgeport senior name Bobby who loved her deeply. Donna vowed to live her prom night like a normal teenager and enjoy her time with her friends. She, unfortuantely, didn't know her stalker had escaped from his imprisonment. Donna contemplated they make the best of their predicament of having different colleges miles away from one another. Donna, on behalf of Bobby vowed, she would change colleges to be with him though the scholarship she was offered was something she shouldn't give up for anyone. But Bobby convinced her they would be alright no matter where she went. However, all this peace would come to an end, as one by one, Fenton killed anyone who got in his "way" of Donna. She was force to relive the horror she saw those years ago when she discovered him in her hotel room and frantically fought against him at every turn. Donna once again went to hide under the hotel bed and soon discovered the dead body of her friend Claire. Even when Detective Winn came to her aid in time, Fenton still got away. While Bobby stayed by her side at home to comfort her, they were still not safe. Donna goes into tears and informs Bobby of Michael, Claire and Lisa's deaths. At some point Fenton reached her home and killed the officer watching guard and then killed Bobby while she had left to use the bathroom. When she hid in the closet, fearing he had already gotten her aunt and uncle, he revealed himself. Just when he held her at knife point to keep her quiet, she eventually fought her way from him, buying herself enough time for Detective Winn to save her. Donna, in the end, has her only friend Ronnie Heflin left alive and the tragic aftermath was never explained. Trivia *Brittany Snow is real life friends with her Prom Night castmate Jessica Stroup. *Donna accepted Detective Winn as her protector after her final confrontation with Richard Fenton. Bobby was in the role of Donna's protector until he was killed. *Although Donna was too distraught over her boyfreind's death, she calmed down when Detective Winn embraced her in a hug and told her that the horror was finally over. *Donna was close with her best friend Lisa Hines as they had grown up together. Donna even got along with Lisa's mother Jenna Hines. Similar Heroes *Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man) *Lori Campbell, Nancy Thompson and Nancy Holbrook (Nightmare on Elm Street) Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Female Category:Damsels Category:Cowards Category:Movie Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Titular Category:Siblings Category:Legacy Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Orphans Category:Pure Good Category:Selfless